Hero
by LunaBelieves
Summary: A slight crossover with the world of Supernatural. In which a friend is lost


This crossover over with Supernatural (sort of, I suppose).

Hero

"_And then a Hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a Hero lies in you…" ~Hero, Mariah Carey_

It was times like these he missed Velma for more than her company. The girl had been a wiz at research, not to mention pegging the real monsters and the goofs in masks. He had never been adept at the research part of the gig, just getting rid of whatever monster they ran into. The 'unmasking' had always been Fred and Daphne's gig; their way of helping the helpless by saving people from embezzlement and such. If only they had known where he and Scooby took off to when they ran from the ghosts. They were saving the real victims. They were the real heroes.

Scooby snagged a bite of the chili dog he held in one hand while he poured over the book in his other. Not that he minded; the dog had an appetite as big as his own and he didn't mind sharing with his best friend. After all, it had been a hard week, driving the Mystery Machine to parts unknown and getting rid of a thing that made the Creature from the Black Lagoon look like Bridget Bardot only to have another job lined up already. It felt like they had nothing to eat since Tennessee.

But this was looking to be easier. The victims looked to be covered in long scratches, and several witnesses stated they heard birds before the victims were attacked. Also, it seemed each of the victims had seen bird-like women before their attacks.

In Greek myths, the harpies were death omens, he recalled Velma vaguely mentioning harpies once. He never thought he'd face them.

"Looks like we've got our monster, Scoob." He said and went to take a bite of his chili dog, only to find the rest had been devoured by his friend.

--

--

The harpies were harder than they looked. And currently were pretty pissed that they had been shot at (Particularly when he aimed for their heads).

They cornered them and Shaggy gave a mournful glance at his friend. Their hunting days were finally over. They were bird chow.

Scooby apparently didn't have the same idea and lunged at the three harpies, snapping his teeth and growling viciously, much to his best friend's shock.

But there were three of them and only one dog. He took two of them down despite his wounds, using his teeth and ripping their throats out. But they had gotten in their own shots, wounding him in the process. Soon, the last one had him down, whimpering, but still trying to fight as Shaggy helplessly tried to aim at the harpie's head.

Taking a final aim and firing, he made sure she stayed down before he rushed to his friend's side and knelt by him. It didn't look good, the creatures had gotten in too many hits. He had been right, it was the final hunt. For Scooby any way.

Still, he tried to lie to himself and his friend.

"Come on, Scoob, hang in there." He urged. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

But the dog just gazed at him sadly. He knew it was over for him, that his owner and friend would have to go on without him. And it was the look that started Shaggy's tears.

_Go on, _the look said. _It's over for me, but it doesn't have to be over for you. _

"Aww, no Scoob. You've faced worse than this. You can't let some canary be the end of you."

He talked to Scooby until he was gone.

--

--

It was small and brown, too small for the collar he kept in the Mystery Machine's glove compartment.

_He'll grow into it, _he told himself, cradling the small Great Dane puppy in his arms. It was okay for now. He had saved the puppy's life, rescued him from the pound (How any one could kill the thing was beyond even his comprehension. It seemed cruel) He'd fill those paws soon enough. He'd train him and he'd be the best hunting dog ever.

Well, not _the_ best. But close enough.

"Welcome home, Scooby." He said, opening the door to the van and letting the pup get used to his new home.

It was good to have his buddy back.

"_Who's your best buddy?" "Raggy" "And who's my best buddy?" "Rooby Roo?" -Shaggy and Scooby, Scooby Doo (2000)_


End file.
